Mother
by SasuNejiUchiha
Summary: Just a look into the lives of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata as mothers. Not much but it's sweet... Happy Mother's Day!


A/N: I know it's late but I wanted to post something for Mother's Day! I'm all done with my exams so I finally had time to finish it. I hope you guys like.

**Mother**

_**Sakura**_

Sakura sighed as she sat in her large bed alone. She smiled when she felt a soft kick and rubbed her stomach. She was six months pregnant with her second son. She could remember a time when someone asked her about having children of her own she would just shake her head. She loved children she could admire and give back to their parents. Well that was until about nine years ago when she met the man of her dreams.

"Sakura my love are you a wake?"

Sakura put her book on her night stand when she heard her husband's voice. He was another surprise in her life to say the least. She never gave him a second look when they were in high school. He would confess his love for on a daily basis, but she just had her eyes on the unattainable. It wasn't until their ten year class reunion did she really notice him.

"I'm a wake…"

None too soon did a blur of black dash into the room and jump on the bed beside her. She smiled when her five year old son hugged her. She loved her little boy more than anything in the world. He was one of the most precious gifts ever given to her and her husband. Sakura could remember the time when she thought she would never be able to give her husband children. After three years of trying she was ready to give up on ever being a mother. She thought it was karma for waiting so long and putting work and school over everyone she held dear.

At the encouragement of her husband they tried again and within five months she was pregnant with her first son at 32. She was so excited and even more when she became pregnant the second time.

"Mama!" a small voice yelled breaking her from her thoughts. "Dad and I made you breakfast!"

Sakura smiled at her son. His green eyes shining in the sunlight. "No…" Sakura said acting surprised.

"Yes! We got up early so you can have it before you go to work!"

She smiled when she saw her husband come in with a tray pilled with food. She nervously laughed in her head. She wasn't sure if they thought she could eat all of that by herself. Then again, it really didn't surprise her. Her son was a lot like his father. Whenever they did something they went all in.

"We couldn't decide so we made everything!"

"Yeah, Dad said we better make sure you had plenty. That way you and the baby won't get hungry," her son said pointing at her stomach.

Sakura smiled. How could she be lucky to have such a wonderful son and husband? They were her life and she knew they would be really happy when she told them she took the day off to spend with them. She knew she was guilty of working more than she should at time, but her boys never complained. They would have smiles on their faces and food on the table every night she came home.

"May I?"

Sakura smiled moved over a little so her husband could sit next to her with their son in the middle. "Everything just looks so good I don't know where to start."

"Oh Mama try the toast, try the toast!"

Sakura bit into the toast and mmm'ed. "Oh my, did you make this Sota?"

"I did Mama, I did!" he exclaimed happily knowing his mother enjoyed his cooking.

Sakura just smiled when she noticed Lee staring at her. "What?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Oh nothing my love I just hate you will not be able to attend the carnival with Sota and I today."

"Awe yeah…"

Sakura smiled. "Well you two can turn those frowns upside down, because there's no way I'm letting you have all the fun without me."

Sota jumped on the bed chanting, "Mama's coming with us, Mama's coming with us."

Lee wrapped his arms around her hugging her close. To say she was happy would have been and understatement. Words could not define the happiness her two men brought her. The only thing she knew was she was loved and she loved them.

_**Ino**_

Ino sat in a sea of blond hair all around her. It was their usual movie night, but it seemed everyone had fallen asleep besides her and her youngest. She was sitting in her lap very much into movie. Ino couldn't help but smile at the small blond three year old girl. Her little Naomi, her little wonderful surprise.

Ino sighed when she heard her husband snore beside her. It didn't help that he way laying his head on her shoulder. As much as she wanted to punch him and yell at him for drooling on her shirt she didn't. To be honest she was just happy he was there. He worked really hard providing for their family and sometimes that called for long hours. But no matter how long those hours were he never missed their movie or game night. She could remember times when he could barely keep his eyes open, but he refused not to be a part of it.

She looked over to her second daughter Emi. Ino believed she was the most like her father. She was hard working and made friends where ever she went. Not to mention she was a little trouble maker when she was younger. Ino could remember being at the school often because Emi had been in a fight or pranked a teacher. Now at 15, Ino could see her becoming a real young woman.

Oh but their Mayumi, the oldest, was most defiantly her mother's daughter. Unlike Emi, she is the boy crazy one. Ino could only laugh when Mayumi came home and told her father that she kissed a boy at school. To say he was pissed would be putting it lightly. He wanted to go up to the school and give the poor boy a piece of his mind for 'taking advantage' of his daughter. But he failed to realize they were only seven and the boy wouldn't understand what he meant anyway. Now at 17, Mayumi is pretty set on going to college and of course meeting cute boys.

"Mommy," a tiny voice said breaking Ino from her thoughts.

"Yes Naomi…?"

"I want Daddy."

Ino elbowed Naruto. He jumped up quick causing Mayumi to almost fall off the couch. "Wha-what?"

Naomi held out her arms to him. "Daddy, hold me," she demanded. Like always Naruto took his daughter in him lap.

"Thanks a lot Dad…"

Naruto gave his eldest daughter a nervous laugh. "Sorry Yumi, your mother doesn't know her own strength."

"Oh I didn't bump you that hard you softy," Ino replied.

"I'm no softy!" Naruto protested.

"Daddy! You not looking at me!"

"Oh sorry Naomi sweetie, tell me your story again," Naruto replied.

Ino smirked and Naruto did his best to ignore her 'You're so a softy' face.

"You guys are so loud!"

"Says the loud mouth with an equally loud shirt on," Mayumi said referring to Emi's orange shirt.

Emi frowned. "You're just jealous you can't fit those water jugs you call boobs in it," Emi said licking her tongue out.

"What?! My boobs are not even big. You're just mad Naomi's boobs are bigger than yours!"

"Girls there's nothing wrong with the size of either of your chest," Ino said trying to calm the situation.

"God! Can we please stop talking about boobs?!" Naruto yelled causing Ino to laugh. His little outburst made no difference to his daughters as they continued to argue.

"Boobs," Naomi said touching her chest. Ino saw Naruto pale. He was trying to stop Naomi from touching her chest and saying boobs. Ino couldn't help but laugh. This was her life and her family. Her poor Naruto surrounded by women. She grabbed Naruto and pulled him in for a kiss and the oldest girls made a eww sound.

"Get a room!" Mayumi yelled.

"Seriously," Emi added.

Naruto smirked. "Yeah we should. Maybe you'll get a brother out of it."

"Oh god Dad gross!" they both yelled leaving the living room.

"That'll teach you to talk about boobs!" Naruto yelled after them.

"Brother," Naomi said looking at her parents.

"Oh honey Daddy was just teasing your sisters," Ino said pinching her daughter's cheek.

"NO! I want a bother!"

Ino could only sigh. Naomi was spoiled enough; what would she do with another baby? Ino didn't miss the hopeful look in Naruto's eye at Naomi's request. She knew Naruto wanted to have a son, and she did too but after two girls they decided they were done. Sometime later Naomi happened and now at 37 he wanted to try for a boy. Ino noticed Naruto scoot closer to her and kiss her neck.

"Fine," Ino saw Naruto beam. "But if it's another girl, I don't want to hear any complaining about boob talk got it?"

"Got it!" Naruto carried Naomi up the stairs leaving Ino alone on the couch. She could hear him telling Naomi she was going to have a little brother soon. Ino couldn't help but smile. She loved her family and they loved her, and that's more than she could ever ask for.

_**Hinata**_

Hinata sat on the porch swing in her back yard. They were celebrating her oldest son's 19th birthday. He had come home from college and so he could celebrate with them. She was really proud of him. He was accepted into a good college and made good grades. The only person missing was her husband. He said he would end his meeting as soon as he could to be with the family.

Hinata smiled as she remembered when she found out she was pregnant with her son. She was a nervous wreck and was afraid to tell her husband. They were newly engaged at the time. They got engaged two months before her 18th birthday. To say her husband was happier than thought surprised her. They were the only couple out of their friends with children for about two years until Ino became pregnant. Because not long after giving birth to Sj she became pregnant again with twin boys; Takashi and Takuya.

One thing her and her husband shared was their love of family. The both wanted a large family and they pretty much got what they asked for.

"Mother." Hinata smiled as her eldest sat next to her. "I guess Sr. couldn't make it."

Hinata couldn't help but smile. Neither of them liked to be called Sr. or Jr. even though they shared the same name. Hinata knew her son was just referring to his father as Sr. because he thought he wouldn't show up.

"He'll be here. He's coming with your uncle."

Her son just 'hn' in response, a true Uchiha answer. Her oldest boys were more like their father than any of them wanted to admit. It would always amuse her whenever they would argue with Sasuke. It was like him arguing with himself. No one wanted to be wrong and no one would ever back down. It didn't help the three of them looked just like him.

"Jr. Grandma wants you."

Sj frowned at his little brother, the youngest of the bunch. Daisuke would always tease his brother for having the same name as their father. Sj never really said much to him since he was only six. Hinata knew Daisuke only did that because he once told her he wanted to have the same name as his father.

"Move squirt," Hitomi said walking past Daisuke. "Mom after this I was wondering if I could go over Emi's….please."

Hinata looked at her daughter and smiled. "I don't mind, but you'll have to talk to your father first."

"What if I take Hotaru with me?" Hitomi asked. Hinata nodded her head ok. She really didn't care about her going; she didn't want her sister to feel left out. The two girls were complete opposites. Hitomi being more outgoing and Hotaru being extremely shy they didn't hang out often outside the house. They were only two years apart and Hinata wanted them to be close since they were the only girls.

Hinata was once again alone admiring her family. They were all good kids. The attitudes were expected due to the fact that both Uchiha and Hyuga were normally a little arrogant in their own way. They weren't disrespectful to her or their father and Hinata knew that was a blessing all on its own.

"Jr. isn't too mad at me is he?"

Hinata smiled when Sasuke sat next to her. He gave her a brief kiss and placed his arm around her. "No he just wanted to know when Sr. would be showing up."

Sasuke snorted. "Who idea was it to name him after me?"

Hinata playfully elbowed him. "You know when he was given your name your ego reached new heights." Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a little because he knew Hinata was right. It was a good thing to him.

"Dad I need some money for me and Hotaru when we go over Emi's."

"Who said you could hang out with that idiot's daughter?" Sasuke asked.

"Mom did," she answered. Sasuke sighed and pulled out high wallet. Hitomi took the entire thing and walked off. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the frown on Sasuke's face. He should be used to that by now. She would often ask for money and take his wallet before he could even open it.

"What happen to my little fairy princess?"

Hinata smiled. They were growing up really fast Sj(19) and the twins(18) were in college, Hitomi(15) and Hotaru(13) were in high school, Hiroshi(10) was in middle school, and the baby of the bunch Daisuke(6) was in the 1st grade.

"They're all growing up really fast. It's sad really," Hinata said. She wanted them to stay little forever. Three of her babies were already away from home two more would follow soon. Sasuke pulled Hinata closer kissing the side of her head.

"You'll still have me…"

Hinata smiled. Sasuke was right. He has always been there for her even before their children. She knew they would eventually grow up and start their own lives. Even though her oldest children didn't love at home they did visit home whenever they could. They were so much like their father. They would bring her various gifts and flowers whenever they came home. Then there were her girls she liked to spend time with. Taking them shopping and to spas on their girl's day. He two youngest boys loved playing sports. Hinata loved going to their games with Sasuke when he didn't have to work.

Being a mother and wife was all Hinata knew. She loved her job more than anything in the world. No one could pay her to change the way her life turned out. She was the luckiest woman in the world who had the best partner you could ask for. One thing Hinata did know was that her family loved her and she them.

**A/N: **Just a little something I wrote to pass the time. I hope everyone enjoyed. Make sure you shoot me a review to let me know what you think! Please~!

-SasuNejiUchina-


End file.
